fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yay! Little Princess Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure anime series based off Go! Pri ''created by Haruna Artist. The series' themes and motifs are princesses and keys, with the sub-themes being dreams, discovering one's future, growing up and one's purpose in life. Story Characters Little Princess Cures * '''Voiced by: Iwami Manaka Tanpopo is a gentle 10-year-old girl, who loves flower arranging and can come off as näive and absent-minded. She is highly protective of her baby brother, curious and has been known to wonder. Despite all this, when her mind is set on something, she always tries her hardest. Tanpopo's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Little Princess of the Blooming Flowers. Her theme color is pink. * Voiced by: Ayane Sakura Tina is an energetic and eccentric girl, who loves animals and sees every new experience as an adventure. A sporty "my pace"-type girl, Tina isn't one to jump into conclusions often but does possess a fiery temper and is highly competitive. Overall, Tina loves swimming, the beach and ice cream, but has a strange fear of manta rays and whales. She can make anyone smile. Tina's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Little Princess of the Sparkling Seas. Her theme color is blue. * Voiced by: Uegaki Hinata Subaru is a charming and reliable girl despite her young age. As a famous model's daughter living in Paris, Subaru had to grow up really quickly. Upon returning to Japan, Subaru can come off as rude, but is quite blunt and has her manipulative moments. She can be selfish and petty, but is a generally nice and sweet girl, who loves donuts. Subaru's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Little Princess of the Twinkling Stars. Her theme color yellow. * Voiced by: Naganawa Maria Kotone is the daughter to famous author, Nanase Yui. Kotone is a timid and meek girl, who recently joined Tanpop and Tina's class, around the same time as Subaru and became friends with them all quickly. She lovess reading, having her own library joined to her bedroom. Knowing that her mother couldn't become a Cure herself, Kotone herself taking that place, she hopes to make her mother proud and be "the protecting Pretty Cure". Kotone's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Little Princess of the Heavenly Skies. Her theme color is white/green. * Voiced by: Senbongi Sayaka Matsuri, or by her full name: is princesses of the Hope Kingdom, who travels down to earth with the help of maid and butler, Pafu and Aroma. Despite her cold and reserved exterior, Matsuri is a curious and friendly girl who loves cute things and like Tanpopo, has her moments of absent-mindedness. She has a strange obsession with tea. Matsuri's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Little Princess of the Eternal Flames. Her theme color is red. Hope Kingdom Dream Harvesters Supporting Characters Items * Transformation device used by the girls. To use it to transform, the girls must insert their respective transformation Dress Up key, turn it and yell the phrase: "Royal Dreaming!". Settings * The main setting of the story. It is a small town near Yumegahama. * School Tanpopo, Tina, Subaru, Kotone and later, Matsuri attend. Trivia Category:Haruna Artist Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Yay! Little Princess Pretty Cure